The present invention relates a color image reproduction apparatus for producing a color copy of a color original and a composite light filter and ink ribbon for use therein.
In order to produce a color copy of a color original manuscript, a color image reproduction apparatus requires a color sensor for sensing the color image on the manuscript and a color printer for printing a copy of the color image. A conventional color image reproduction apparatus is described in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,889. The conventional color image reproduction apparatus employs a color sensor, and a color printer which is independently movable by separate drive, and further employs a controller for controlling the color sensor and the color printer. A beam from a light source scans a color manuscript and is successively reflected from sensed spots on the surface of the manuscript (color original) to the color sensor which outputs intensity signals indicating the intensity of the reflected light and sensed color signals indicating what colors are sensed at the spots. The controller receives those signals from the sensor and controls the timing and print color selection of the printer for printing a copy of each of the spots sensed on the manuscript, on a sheet of copy paper (print sheet) at successive spots predetermined to correspond to the sensed spots. The conventional color image reproduction apparatus can produce a polychromatic reproduction of a color image on the manuscript. Further improvement, however, has been desired to reduce the size of such an apparatus and simplify the control of the sensor and the printer.